dibs christmas dance
by x-men1fan
Summary: dibs (dick babs) because i will push this ship out of the docks if i have to.


"W-will you go to the Christmas dance with me?" Dick asked me his blue eyes sparkling.

"of course dick, I wouldn't have gone with anyone else" I reply.

His face lit up at my answer and he ran off to Alfred waiting with the car and I ran after him, laughing at his hand gestures he was using to ask Alfred to take him suit shopping. His face tinted red when alfie asked what for, and I was barely able to contain my giggle when Alfred excitedly called Bruce saying he was proud of dick's courage. I smile and rush off to Bette so we can shop for dresses.

"are you freaking kidding me!" she practically squealed in my ear "he is probably to the most desired guy to take to that dance! You know how many girls will ask him?! I've been thinking of asking him since he grew up! But forget that I have the prefect dress for you"

Dick knocked on my door silently praying I would answer it and to his luck I did

"Wow" he smiled "you look great babs"

My mint green high-low dress with spaghetti straps and silver heels and hairclip was actually pretty comfortable and I smiled at his loss of words

"Not so bad yourself ex-boy wonder" I teased.

"Let's go" he urged "Alfred brought the limo"

When we got there everyone turned to us and either snickers or glares and I wonder why and dick clears his throat and points up and I see mistletoe hanging above our heads and I turn to him.

"You don't have to do this dick" I say to him

"I know babs" he smiles "but I want to"

My eyes grow wide when I fully accept what he said and by then his lips are pressed against mine, my green eyes close and I wrap my arms around his neck, I hear whistles and cheers, I wish we could have stayed like that forever but we here a familiar voice.

"Dick, you dog!"

I know who it is by those famous words of Wally West and I see him and Artemis standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"You think we would miss that? The whole team is here" he said

"How did you know about the mistletoe?" dick asked

"Who do you think put it there?" Artemis asked

I laugh at dick's red face and here a familiar voice through the speakers

"This is dj Harper and I would like to play a song for the one of a kind girl Barbara Gordon!" and I see Roy freaking Harper come down and lead me to the dance floor.

I turn to see Dick staring at me and his face flushed red in anger and I giggle, _if he thinks I'm into Roy Harper I guess jealousy is fine with me _

Sometimes I'm hot, sometimes I'm not.  
Tonight I'm ready, ready to rock.  
No sitting home, all alone-not tonight,  
Tonight I'm in the zone.

My green eyes widen for the second time tonight, _how did Roy know I like this song?_

"Roy? Could you help me with something?" I ask and he nods and I whisper my plan in his ear

[Chorus]  
Cause I'm on fire, fire, fire, fire, fire tonight.  
I'll take you higher, higher, higher, higher, higher tonight.  
Cause I'm on fire baby burn it up.  
I'm on fire baby burn it up.  
I'm on fire, fire, fire, fire, fire tonight.

I laugh and drag Roy off the dance floor and he puts his arm around my waist and kisses my neck. My eyes flicker over to dick and I ask M'gann to mind link me to Wally and Artemis and explain the plan.

And we go burning sh** down (down) (oh)  
And we go burning burning down (down...) (woah-oh)  
And we go burning sh** down (down...)

"Aren't Barbara and Roy the cutest couple" Artemis gushed to Dick and Wally

"I know" Wally nodded "and their 2 gingers which makes them only part of a unique kind of people"

[Verse 2]  
Come lose yourself, just be a freak.  
I ain't gonna judging ya, get out your seat.  
No use in bringing, your troubles through the door.  
Come join me, I'm tearing up the floor.

[Chorus]  
Cause I'm on fire, fire, fire, fire, fire tonight.  
I'll take you higher, higher, higher, higher, higher tonight.  
Cause I'm on fire baby burn it up.  
I'm on fire baby burn it up.  
I'm on fire, fire, fire, fire, fire tonight.

And we go burning sh** down (down) (woah-oh)  
And we go burning burning down (down) (woah-oh)  
And we go burning sh** down (down) (woah-oh)  
And we go burning burning down (down) (woah-oh)

[Bridge]  
I paid my dues. I done my time.  
So turn up the heat now, I'm burning tonight.  
I paid my dues. I done my time.  
So turn up the heat now, I'm burning tonight...

[Chorus]  
Cause I'm on fire, fire, fire, fire, fire tonight.  
I'll take you higher, higher, higher, higher, higher tonight.  
Cause I'm on fire baby burn it up.  
I'm on fire baby burn it up.  
I'm on fire, fire, fire, fire, fire tonight.

And we go burning sh** down (down) (woah-oh)  
And we go burning burning down (down) (woah-oh)  
And we go burning sh** down (down) (woah-oh)  
And we go burning burning down (down) (woah-oh)

Roy and I joined Dick, Wally, and Artemis for a game called seven minutes in heaven and we sit in a circle and Roy and Dick sit on either side of me.

"I'll go first" I say and spin the bottle and Wally quickly stops it on Roy and I smile and drag him into a closet.

He gives thumbs up to dick and I close the door.

7 minutes later

I walk out of there and fix my lip gloss and Roy follows behind me and grins cheekily his face and neck covered in little lip gloss kisses. I laugh when Artemis lands Wally and they laugh so hard in there. So we decide to stop playing games and we go to mount justice.

"let's watch a scary movie" Wally suggests

I run off with Artemis and we come back wearing comfy clothes to find the guys have changed too. I snuggle in-between Roy and Dick.

Half way through the movie…

A clown comes onto the screen and I scream and jump into someone's arms, and hide my face in his chest. I feel myself pulled out of Roy's lap and into dick's arms and I kiss him and he kisses me back.

"you know I was only pretending to be into Roy" I say

"you were pretty convincing" he said

"of course I was, I'm batgirl" I smile


End file.
